Slumber Party!
by Dragnell20
Summary: Liburan Musim Semi telah tiba! Para murid di "Fairy Tail Academy" tentu saja diliburkan.Lucy Heartfillia,bersama teman-temannya,berencana akan mengadakan Pesta Tidur di rumah Lucy.Seperti apa keseruan mereka? #Sorri klo ceritanya GaJe dan gk sesuai judul - - RNR please?


**SLUMBER PARTY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah negeri bernama "Negeri Fiore",ada sebuah sekolah terkenal yang terletak di kota itu bernama "Fairy Tail Academy".Sekolah tersebut terkenal karena berhasil mendapat juara tingkat nasional dalam pertandingan "Liga Sepak Bola Fiore" (Author:kyk di sekolahku aja… -_-)tahun lalu dan mampu mengalahkan sekolah-sekolah lain.

Bulan Maret akan segera murid di Fairy Tail Academy tidak sabar untuk menantikan event yang begitu _cetar membahana_(?).Yup,**LIBURAN MUSIM SEMI**!

Teng , Teng! Waktunya jam istirahat.

"Ah…aku tidak sadar kalau sekarang tanggal 29 Maret,dan sebentar lagi kita akan liburan!"Ucap seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dengan riang gembira.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat senang,Lucy."Ujar seorang gadis berambut _scarlet_.

"Tentu saja,Erza! Liburan itu hal yang menyenangkan!"Jawab Lucy.

"Iya, juga sependapat denganmu."Ucap Erza.

Tak lama setelah itu,datanglah kedua teman Lucy dan Erza dari kelas berdua ialah Wendy dan Levy.

"Lu-chan! Erza!"Levy melambaikan tangannya dan menyapa kedua temannya yang sedang bercakap-cakap tersebut lalu mendekati mereka berdua.

"Levy-chan! Wendy! Ada keperluan apa hingga kalian datang kemari?"Tanya Lucy.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sekedar mampir saja."Jawab Wendy.

"Kalian tidak lupa membawa bekal,kan?"Tanya Levy sambil menunjukkan bekal makan siangnya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"Jawab mereka berdua dengan serempak.

Lucy,Erza,Wendy,dan Levy lalu makan siang di halaman belakang dengan bekal berupa bento,Erza (seperti biasa) strawberry cake,Wendy dengan cookie,dan Levy dengan nasi makan siang,mereka bertanya-tanya,

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan saat liburan musim semi ini?"

"Aku ingin melanjutkan novel karyaku!"Jawab Lucy.

"Aku ingin men-_service_(?)senjata-senjataku."Jawab Erza.

"Aku ingin pergi berwisata bersama Charle!"Jawab Wendy.

Setelah mendengarkan jawaban ketiga sahabatnya itu,Levy berpikir apa kegiatan yang lebih menarik saat liburan musim semi 2 menit berpikir,AHA! Levy punya ide!

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan **Pesta Tidur**?"Usul Levy.

"Pesta tidur?"Jawab Erza saat mendengar usul Levy.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Levy dengan mengarahkan _puppy eyes _kepada Erza(?).

"Sepertinya menarik! Aku Setuju!"Lucy mengangkat tangan menandakan dia setuju.

"Aku juga!"Wendy juga mengangkat tangan menandakan dia juga setuju.

Lalu,Erza bagaimana?

"Ba..baiklah…aku setuju…"Jawab Erza dengan hatinya Erza berkata '_Aku tak mau ditinggal….'_

Akhirnya setelah semua setuju,Musyawarah mufakat(?)antara mereka bereempat selesai dengan keputusan "Mereka akan mengadakan Pesta Tidur di Rumah Lucy selama satu hari".Setelah makan siang,Levy mengajak teman-teman yang lain untuk ikut serta (Author:yang pasti Levy mengajak perempuan saja,kalau laki-laki,langsung kena tabok,tuh ^^").Yang ikut dalam Pesta Bantal itu ialah Lucy,Erza,Wendy,Levy,Mirajane,Lisanna,Cana,Evergre en,Juvia,dan Bisca.

Akhirnya Liburan Musim Semi pun Tiba! (Author:Libur telah tiba,libur telah tiba,Hore,Hore,Hore! , Natsu,Gray,dan Happy:AYE! Lho,kok nyanyi sih?! =.= lupakan).Jam 2 siang,Erza dkk sudah sampai di rumah Lucy.

"Lucy! Kami sudah sampai!"Erza mengetuk pintu rumah Lucy.

"Ah,iya!"Lucy segera datang membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Wah,ini pertama kalinya aku mampir ke rumah Lu-chan!"Ujar Levy.

"Aku juga! Rumah Lucy-san bagus,ya!"Wendy begitu terpana(?)dengan keadaan rumah Lucy.

"Ah,tidak juga…haha"Lucy menjawab dengan perasaan malu-malu."Jadi ini tempat yang terkadang dikunjungi oleh Gray-sama dengan Natsu-san? Aku harap Lucy-san tidak macam-macam pada Gray-sama…!"Juvia berkata dengan aura menyeramkan mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Hoi,Juvia…kau kenapa…?"Cana dan Bisca ketakutan terhadap Juvia.

"Nah,silahkan duduk. Aku ambilkan minuman dulu,ya!"Lucy bergegas pergi ke dapurnya.

"Semoga minumannya tidak asam…"Gumam Erza sambil mengeluh.

Melihat Erza berkata begitu,Levy dan yang lain pun berkata,

"SEMOGA MINUMANNYA ASAM!"Mereka berteriak(tapi nggak kuat,kok).

"Ehh….Jangan!"Erza terkejut dan panik.

Mereka pun Erza hanya bisa menahan malu sambil membulatkan pipinya dan mengerutkan kedua alis dapur,Lucy hanya berkata dalam hatinya '_Mereka kenapa ya? Aku jadi penasaran…_'.Tak lama kemudian,Lucy lalu menghidangkan minuman berupa jus apel.

"Ah,sudah kuduga,minumannya tidak asam…"Erza lalu tertawa seram sampai membuat Wendy ketakutan. (Author: =.="a)

"AYO BERSULANG!"Mereka lalu bersulang sambil meminum jus apel yang disuguhkan oleh minum,mereka segera melepas pakaian mereka dan bergegas mandi,mereka lalu berkumpul di dekat tempat tidur Lucy.

"Hei,bagaimana kalau kita bercerita tentang masalah percintaan kita?"Tanya Mirajane.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mirajane,semuanya terdiam….Dan…..

.

.

.

.

"AAAAPPPPPAAAAAAA?!"Mereka pun berteriak histeris(?).

"Ka..kau ..se..serius,Mira….?!"Erza bertanya dengan sedikit gagap karena terkejut dengan perkataan Mirajane sehingga membuatnya menjadi Lady Gagap(?).( lupakan.)

"Tentu saja!"Mirajane menjawab dengan santai.

Semuanya pasrah lalu akhirnya setuju pertama menceritakan masalah percintaannya adalah Mirajane.(Author:Karena dialah yang pertama kali mengusulkan… -.-)

"Baiklah,minna…ano…sebenarnya aku sedang…menyukai…Laxus-senpai…aku..ingin sekali bisa menyentuh rambut kuningnya….yang (menurut Mirajane) lembut itu…KYAAA!"Mirajane mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan terbata-bata ditambah lagi pipinya yang putih itu sudah merah merona.

"Berjuanglah,Mira-nee!"Jawab Lisanna sambil menyemangati kakaknya itu.

Lalu selanjutnya adalah giliran Erza.

"Sebenarnya aku…sudah berpacaran dengan Jellal…minggu lalu,aku baru..menyatakan perasaanku…dua hari lagi,untuk pertama kalinya…kami kencan…"Pipi Erza sudah berubah menjadi merah saat dia mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan gugup.

"Erza hebat…pantas dia disebut Titania…"Lucy terpana dengan sosok Erza.(Author:Apa hubungannya?!)

Setelah Erza,giliran Lisanna.

"Sebenarnya,aku bingung dengan tingkah Freed yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengejarku di sekolah…dia kenapa,ya? Mungkinkah dia suka padaku? KYAAA!"Lisanna panik tujuh keliling(?).

"Tenanglah, tentu begitu,kan?"Mirajane lalu menenangkan adiknya tersebut.

Setelah Lisanna,giliran Cana.

"Sekarang aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa,aku hanya sedang suka minum segentong bir saja."Cana menjawab dengan enteng sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah! Cana! Nggak asyik ,tahu!"Evergreen sebal dengan tingkah Cana.

Setelah Cana,giliran Evergreen.

"Sepertinya Elfman akan mengajakku makan malam hari Minggu besok….Lalu aku akan menyatakan perasaanku….KYAA!"Evergreen dengan sangat senang bercerita kepada teman-temannya.

"Oh,begitu! Pantas akhir-akhir ini Elfman-neechan suka tersenyum-senyum sendiri!"Jawab Lisanna.

Setelah Evergreen,giliran Juvia.

"Sekarang Juvia sedang diet dan berusaha membentuk tubuh Juvia agar terlihat _sexy_. Dengan begitu,Gray-sama akan terpana melihat Juvia yang sudah terlihat manis dan _sexy_ ini. Kyahahaha!"Juvia sangat berbinar-binar saat menceritakan cerita cintanya.

"Ara ara…"Mirajane tertawa melihat tingkah Juvia.

Setelah Juvia,giliran Bisca.

"Aku sudah pacaran dengan Alzack! Aku benar-benar bahagia!"Bisca menceritakannya dengan perasaan senang.

Mereka tertawa mereka diam dan memperhatikan Lucy mereka membuat Lucy kebingungan dan bertanya,

"A..ada apa? Kenapa…kalian menatapku seperti itu?"Lucy bertanya dengan heran.

"**KAU SENDIRI BAGAIMANA,LUCY?**"Mereka serempak bertanya kepada itu membuat Lucy terkejut,bingung,gugup,dan malu.(Author:wow…. O.O")

"A..aku…?! er…baiklah...Sebenarnya…aku…tidak sadar bahwa…aku menyukai Natsu…aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya…tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku…"Lucy gugup saat menceritakannya.

"Tenanglah, adalah saat yang tepat!"Wendy menenangkan Lucy.

"Apa maksudmu,Wendy?"Lucy bertanya dengan bingung kepada Wendy.

"Maksudnya adalah sekarang,**Musim Semi**! Musim semi adalah waktu yang cocok untuk menyatakan perasaan seseorang kepada orang yang dicintainya. Ditambah lagi dengan pemandangan pohon sakura,akan lebih romantis!"Wendy menjelaskannya kepada Lucy.

"Yang dikatakan Wendy itu benar,Lucy. Selamat berjuang,ya!"Mirajane tersenyum kepada Lucy.

"**SELAMAT BERJUANG!**"Mereka menyemangati membuat Lucy lebih yakin dan percaya diri dalam menyatakan perasaannya kepada Natsu.

"Arigatou , Minna!"Lucy berterima kasih kepada semua sahabatnya itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hamper jam 10 semua pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok menyiapkan 2 kasur,lalu semuanya pun tidur.

Besoknya,jam 10 pagi,Erza,Levy,Wendy,Mirajane,Lisanna,Cana,Evergre en,Juvia,dan Bisca mengemasi barang mereka dan akan segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau mampir ke rumahku,ya,teman-teman! Aku senang sekali!"Lucy berkata kepada teman-temannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kami juga senang!" Jawab mereka serempak.

Lalu mereka pulang ke rumah Lucy masih terdiam di pintu rumahnya sambil memandang langit pagi.

"_**Natsu….sekarang kau sedang apa,ya….**_"gumam Lucy sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_FREE TALK!_**

Hai,semua! Panggil aku "Dragnell-chan"ya! ^_^

Ini fanfiction pertama saya,harap dimaklumi kalau ada kekurangan,ya! Soalnya aku tidak terbiasa buat cerita macam gituan… -_-"a

**Natsu** : Wah,ceritanya bagus! Author,_request _cerita tentangku dan Lucy,dong!

**Lucy** : APA KAU BILANG NATSU?! #sambil ngejar2 Natsu

**Natsu** : Aku hanya bercanda,Lucy! #sambil lari-larian

Lupakan saja yg diatas ya...! ^^" Sampai jumpa di FanFiction yg lainnya,ya! _Jaa,ne_! ^o^v

BTW , RnR –nya donk….. #Puppy eyes #PLAKK!


End file.
